


Ache

by charlotte123456789



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Family, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Sad, ache, cry, devastation, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: He was tired and he ached but he needed to see him.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley
Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157993
Kudos: 5





	Ache

“Fred? Fred? Where are you?” George shouted as he strode into the hall looking for his brother. Tired, his chest ached from his previous exertion, but he knew Fred had been helping inside during the battle and he hadn’t seen him since it was over. He knew Fred would be overjoyed to see him safe after the more dangerous fighting outside.

He looked around the room as he rubbed at his chest, hoping to ease some of the pain.

“George.”

He turned around sharply upon hearing his mother’s voice.

“Mum, how’re you? Where’s Fred?” George spoke in a rush rushing forward to her, excited to reconnect. He paused when he saw her face up close.

The streak of tears was visible in the dirt on her face, her eyes not lit up as he was used to, not smiling.

“Mum? What’s wrong?” he asked quietly, the earlier excitement disappearing. He was worried now; he was about to ask what was wrong again when a bang of a student dropping something turned his attention to the other side of the room.

That's when he saw _him._

_Fred._

His brother, his _twin_ brother lying pale and prone on the floor.

He rushed over, not bothering to see if others were okay because it was _his_ brother lying dead on the floor. And he knew he was dead; he had known it in his heart, truth be told.

As soon as he had seen his mum’s face, he’d known that aching in his chest wasn’t just exertion from the fight as he had been wishing it to be but the twenty year bond he had with his twin.

He broke down on the floor beside Fred. It was _his_ brother, but _why_ did it have to be him? Why couldn’t it have been any other person _besides_ Fred? Besides his twin. Why?

Because he knew deep down in his soul as he sobbed over his brother's cold corpse that he would never again have that bond with another. That bond was something no one else would ever be able to replace.


End file.
